Rennie Holtz
Rennie Holtz is the best friend of both Kat DeBrassio and Lillia Cho. Rennie shows throughout the series that she has a major crush on Reeve Tabatsky though he doesn't think of her as more than his 'bro'. Appearance Rennie is described as cute and tiny brunette. She had a nose job the summer before high school to fix a small bump on her nose. According to Lillia she has the body of a gymnast: she is very small and skinny. Personality Rennie proves many times that she is self-centered. She has a very controlling personality and always expects to get what she wants, making her slightly childish in her reactions. History Rennie was raised on Jar Island. Her mother, Paige, owns an art gallery and her father (she calls him her "DBD" for Deadbeat Dad) left Rennie and her mother when Rennie was three and has since moved to somewhere in Arizona and remarried and had children. Rennie and Kat DeBrassio were best friends as children. When they were ten, Rennie met Lillia Cho at an old movie theater on Jar Island when Lillia's family came to the island for the summer. She introduced Lillia to Kat and the three became close friends. Lillia and her family would return to their lives after the summer and go back to the mainland and Rennie and Kat would go back to their regular friendship. When Lillia and her family returned to Jar Island, the three would resume their friendship where it left off. However, Rennie complained to Kat that Lillia was showing off when they went over to her house. Kat points out that Rennie was the one who wanted to see everything and tells Rennie to give Lillia a chance. The summer before the three begin high school, Rennie begins to shift from Kat to Lillia. In the summer before high school, Rennie gets a nose job. She tells Kat and Lillia that they have to be cool in high school. Kat tells Rennie that it's a stupid idea and she and Rennie fight. Lillia expects them to forgive each other after a day, but Rennie "erases" Kat from their group and spreads vicious rumors about her and the two become enemies. Plot Burn for Burn Fire With Fire Ashes to Ashes Having died in the previous book, Rennie doesn't make many appearances in Ashes to Ashes except when characters reflect on previous memories and thoughts concerning her. Relationships Kat DeBrassio Rennie and Kat are former best friends up until 9th Grade when Rennie dumped her and started spreading dirty rumors. They were shown bitter enemies until Rennie makes somewhat amends with her before her death in Fire with Fire. Even though they weren't exactly best friends again, Kat is saddened by Rennie's death and seemingly lets her hatred for her go. Lillia Cho Lillia and Rennie were best friends since Lillia move their with her family up until Homecoming. They were apart of cheerleading together and did basically everything together. They stayed like this until Homecoming when Reeve kissed Lillia. After that, Rennie "erased" Lillia from her life, ignoring her and intentionally leaving her out. It stays this way for awhile and tensions rise higher when Lillia and Reeve are seen somewhat together. At Rennie's New Year's party, Rennie catches Lillia and Reeve and starts screaming. She reveals she knows what Lillia did(about drugging Reeve) and is hurt when Reeve leaves with Lillia. She starts to chase after them in her car until she is in a car accident and dies. Lillia is shown to feel sad that Rennie hated her when she died. When Alex states that they were best friends an would've worked it out, Lillia denies this, knowing that Rennie would never forgive her about Reeve. Reeve Tabatsky Rennie is seen to have a huge crush on Reeve since the beginning of the series, but while he is seen to "flirt" with her, doesn't view her more than a good friend and he instead likes Lillia <3 Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Jar Island Residents